Make Up Your Mind
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Momo does Ochako's makeup for her first date. This quickly becomes tradition.


**First Year**

Yaoyorozu was a good friend. She was reliable, kind, resourceful, and very calm in the face of other people's panic. Motherly, some would say. In fact, it couldn't be denied that she was the mother of class 1-A. She took care of everyone, helped them all succeed, and it was a no brainer that she deserved to be class representative. Secretly, though it was a secret that she was pretty sure most of the class shared, she thought that Yaoyorozu deserved it more that Iida did.

"Are you nervous?" Yaoyorozu asked with a smile. That smile made the butterflies in her stomache settle a little.

"A little," Ochako answered. That was a large understatement. Ochako wasn't sure she'd ever been this nervous in her entire life! (Which may have been a bit of an overstatement, but she was too nervous to care.)

"Well don't worry, we'll have you ready to go in no time at all," Yaoyorozu told her.

Ochako let herself relax the slightest bit. It was hard not to feel comforted in the face of such a kind hearted response. And really, what other girl would stop what they were doing just to come help their friend deal with an emergency freak out over a first date? She had even been willing to use her quirk to make Ochako new makeup to put on when she despaired about not having anymore of her own.

"You're the best, Yaomomo!" Ochako told her.

"Come on, close your eyes."

Ochako did as she was instructed, closing her eyes and holding still as Yaoyorozu began to paint her face. The soft makeup brush tickled her skin as Yaoyorozu dusted the back of her eyelids with eye shadow. Ochako waited patiently. She heard Yaoyorozu put down one brush and pick up another. She jumped a little as Yaoyorozu took her face in her hands.

"Don't move," Yaoyorozu reminded.

"Right, sorry." She stilled again, feeling the delicate brush as lipstick was skillful painted onto her lips.

"There. All done." Ochako opened her eyes to see her friend's bright smile. Yaoyorozu held up a mirror. "Go on, see how you like it."

Ochako took the mirror and examined her look. She was almost blown away by how cute she looked. She had never been good with eye shadow and her lips had been done with more care and attention to detail than she'd ever achieved on her own. The color matched her cheeks perfectly, too. She looked at Momo with undiluted reverence.

"This is amazing!"

"It's nothing," Yaoyorozu replied. "You should be getting the credit here. It's your face, after all."

"Come on, you're going to embarrass me," Ochako said.

"So, I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you going on a date with?"

Ochako blushed. "It's not really a bid deal," She said.

"Midoriya then?"

She blushed even brighter, fidgeting in her seat as she nodded. "Y-yeah."

"Well, I wish you good luck then!" Yaoyorozu said.

"Thanks."

* * *

 **Second Year**

Ochako was in a panic. Everything about this day was going terribly. She'd slept terribly and resulted with bags under her eyes, she'd used the last of her foundation, Mina had borrowed her best lipstick two weeks ago and still hadn't returned it, and Hagakure had accidentally dropped her eye shadow on the floor.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" Hagakure said in a panic as she tried to salvage her makeup. Ochako already knew it was hopeless though. "I'm so sorry, Uraraka! I was just trying to... to..."

Ochako tossed herself face down on her bed. "This is a nightmare. I should just cancel. Nothing is going to go right."

"Wha? No, you can't do that!" Hagakure insisted.

"I look terrible! I can't let him see me like this! Do you know what he'd say?" She yelled the question into her pillow, flailing and kicking her legs as she did so. "He'd say, 'What, I'm not good enough for you to dress up for?' Or maybe, 'I'm not taking you out looking like that.'"

"He's a jerk anyway. Don't care about what he thinks," Hagakure told her.

Ochako glared at her friend. "Don't say that! I'm going on a date with him!" She tossed her pillow at Hagakure.

"I don't know what you want from me," Hagakure said.

"I want you to fix this!" She exclaimed.

"I don't know how to do that!" Hagakure replied, equally as s loud.

"Then at least get out so I can freak out in peace!" She said as she buried her head in her pillow again. She heard Hagakure get up and leave the room and she proceeded to continue her freak out. She yelled into her pillow, beat her bed, kicked her legs, and even rolled around as she tried to vent her frustrations. Eventually, she picked up her phone to cancel her date, only to be interrupted by a knock on her door.

"I'm here!" Hagakure burst into the room with Yaomomo in hand.

"You didn't even wait for my reply!" Ochako exclaimed.

"It's fine, it's fine," Hagakure told her. "You said you wanted me to fix things, so I brought Yaomomo."

Yaoyorozu looked completely confused as to how and why she had ended up here and Ochako was fairly certainly the invisible girl had failed to explain anything about the situation. Even so, she threw her arms around Yaomomo's waist and cried into her shoulder. "Wahh! Please help me!"

Ochako admired Yaoyoruzu's ability to organize and handle a crisis. In short order she'd sat Ochako down, gotten her calm, kicked out Hagakure, and cleaned up the mess that was her wasted makeup.

"Alright then, what were you going to wear on your date with Bakugo?" Yaoyorozu asked her.

"Huh? You knew about that?" Ochako asked.

"I heard Kaminari teasing him about it," Yaoyorozu said. "He seemed pretty embarrassed."

"Really?" Ochako looked at her hopefully.

"Really," Yaoyorozu told her. "So let's see if we can't make you look your best."

Yaoyorozu was a miracle worker. Ochako looked completely normal. Foundation covered the bags under her eyes, her lips were a bright, flashy color that didn't clash with her cheeks, and Yaoyorozu had even pulled her hair into a high ponytail, making her look different enough from her normal self that even Bakugo wouldn't have a reason to complain.

"You're too good at this, Yaomomo."

Yaoyorozu laughed. "Well, I've had a lot of experience with this kind of thing. People ask me for help with this kind of thing all the time."

"Really? I would have thought you'd have more experience with your own dates. Boys are always lining up to ask you out."

"Yeah, but that's the problem," Yaoyorozu admitted. "I'm not into guys." She sighed and gave Ochako a sad smile. "All the girls look up to me too much to ever ask me out, they just ask me for advice with their own love lives."

"Ah! I'm sorry. I've been adding to the problem, haven't I?" She rubbed the back of her head guiltily.

"Oh, no! It's no problem," Yaoyorozu assured her. "Though, while we're on the subject of problems... um, I'm sorry that you and Midoriya didn't work out, but it's nice to see you're not letting it get you too down."

"Oh, it's alright!" Ochako told her. "Deku and I work better as friends, anyway."

"Well, good luck today."

"Thanks!"

* * *

 **Third Year**

"Wow, Ochako!" Mina bounced on her heels as she looked at Ochako's dresser, liberally covered with various beauty products. "You have so much!"

Ochako laughed. "I felt bad always relying on Momo everytime I got in trouble, so I put a little more effort into things."

"So now you've decided to rely on me!" Mina smiled brightly.

"If you don't mind," Ochako said. "This is probably the most excited I've been for a date. Even more than my first date with Deku."

"And are you gonna tell me who your date is with?" Mina asked, poking at her cheek.

"Nope, it's a secret," she said.

"Come on, just a hint," Mina begged.

"Alright, a small hint," Ochako said. "But only if you help me pick out what to wear."

"Of course, I have excellent fashion sense!" Mina proclaimed.

That was patently false, but Ochako didn't bother to say so. Mina liked to be flashy, so Ochako was fairly certain she would pick the opposite of whatever Mina suggested. Nonetheless, she opened her closet for Mina to pick through.

"My date is the most kind, reliable, and smart person in class," Ochako told her.

"That's so vague," Mina complained.

"It's only supposed to be a hint," she replied. She pushed mina out of the way as she reached for two outfits. "I was debating between these two."

"This one!" Mina lunged at one right away. From the way she was eyeing it, Ochako could tell that her pink friend really just wanted to wear it herself. Ochako sighed, letting Mina admire her chosen outfit as she quietly changed into the opposite choice. Mina didn't notice until Ochako was standing at the mirror looking at makeup option. "Hey!"

"You can borrow that if you want, Mina."

"Yes!" Mina jumped up and down in celebration. "But I better actually get it back this time!"

"Of course you will," Mina told her. "I'm not the same unreliable girl I once was. I haven't misplaced anything in weeks."

Ochako didn't bother to point out what a low threshold that was. She just started color matching as she picked out her makeup options, undecided on what she wanted to go with.

"So, tell me more about your date," Mina said. "Who asked who out? How did you get close? Are they cute? Do I know them? Is it someone from class? Please tell me it's not someone like Bakugo again."

Ochako blushed at that last one. "That was just one date!"

"One date, days of blushing, and you were both completely insufferable afterwards," Mina told her with a flat expression. "Well, Bakugo is always insufferable, but it got even worse. And then Midoriya had to get involved. And then Kirishima had to step in. And then Aizawa had to-"

"You don't have to remind me, I was there for the whole thing!" Ochako yelled. Her face was scarlet from embarrassment. Dating Bakugo didn't have to be the worse idea she'd ever had, the date itself wasn't really, but they'd both been very immature about it. It was... not her finest moment, she would admit.

"I'm just checking," Mina said. "If I need to take cover, I'd like to know ahead of time."

"Well, you don't."

Mina plopped onto the bed. "Alright, tell me the story."

"I asked her out," Ochako admitted. "She'd been really helpful to me every time I was in a crisis and I thought more and more flattering things about her until I realized I had a full blown crush. So I decided to take charge for once and asked her out."

"So it's a girl!" Mina exclaimed. "That narrows it down a lot." Mina hummed as she thought. "The smartest girl in our glass, huh. Wait!" Mina say up excitedly. "You don't mean-"

A knock at the door interrupted her. "Come in!" Ochako called out.

Momo entered the room with a smile and Ochako brightened instantly. "Aw, man. You got ready before me. I haven't even done my makeup, yet."

Momo closed the door behind her. "I came a little early today. I didn't want to break tradition."

"Huh? What tradition?"

Momo reached out to take the lipstick Ochako was holding out of her hand. "The tradition of doing your makeup when you have a first date. I wouldn't want to break it now that it's my turn."

Ochako blushed brightly.

"You two are already so cute!" Mina cheered.

Momo blinked in surprise. "Oh, I didn't know you were here, Mina."

"I was helping her get ready," Mina said.

"Well thank you." Momo turned her attention back to Ochako. "There's really only one thing I think you need. You're so cute that you don't really need to wear much makeup."

"You're embarrassing me."

"It's true," Momo told her.

"So what do you think I need?" Ochako asked.

Momo leaned closer. "Just... a touch of lipstick." Then she pressed her lips to Ochako's in a kiss. It was soft and short, but it made her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Momo pulled away and whispered, "Perfect."


End file.
